Ashamed
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: Heero is looking a little more statistic than usual. His fellow pilots tell him to get some rest, but something happens that none of them can stop. Please, R&R.
1. Falling Beyond

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own....umm, the characters and such. So, please enjoy.  
  
- Title - Ashamed.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
* Listening to T.A.T.U - All The Things She Said. Geeze, put me in the mood to write a fic for Gundam Wing*  
  
- Chapter - One  
  
- Title - Falling Beyond.  
  
Laying wide awake in this dark apartment, Heero Yuy stared at the ceiling. He had his hands raised and resting behind his head. His small but muscular arms flexed with tension. "Heero...why don't you go on home and get some rest. It's been a while since you have had a good rest, right?" Duo's voice replayed in his mind.  
  
Heero sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. Vigorously and quick. He lowered his hands and turned his head towards the window. "Hey, I'm not one to worry about someone. But you look beaten...go home, Yuy," Wufei had said with a frown.  
  
"I'm fine," Heero muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Turning the tub nozzle and looking into the mirror, he frowned. His reflection showed defined cheek bones and drowsy eyes. His skin was paler than usual and his hair was still a mess. Heero bared his teeth and punched the mirror, shattering the glass. It rained down into the sink and onto the floor. He pulled his hand out of the cabinet, blood covered it. The tub filled up and he stripped down, stepped into the tub and sat down. He laid back against the end of the tub and submerged his injured hand. It stung all the while he had it under the warm water. "Heero...I'm worried about you. Go home, you look sick," Quatre's voice bombared into his thoughts.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and slid under the now crimson colored water. No, he wasn't doing suicide. He came back up and the water sent rivoletts down his broad shoulders and muscle defined chest. Heero got up and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and entered the bedroom again. "Heero....please don't hurt yourself," Relena had said with a worried look.  
  
He paused in mid-step and looked at his hand. Blood still formed so he walked over to his desk. Heero pulled out a large bandage and wrapped it around his knuckles, stopping the blood from flowing. "I'm...fine," he growled.  
  
Heero walked over to the window and rested his hands on the sill, gazing out into the dark town. "Why did I listen to them when I am fine? Am I becoming a follower? Or...am I really weakening..that can't be, and I know it myself," he said to himself.  
  
"Go home, Heero. You're not well," Trowa said while going into the circus tent.  
  
Heero shook his head and dropped to his knees. "I'm fine!!!!" He yelled.  
  
~~ Two Weeks Earlier ~~  
  
"Heero! There's a mobile suit to your left! It's c-"  
  
"I can see it!" Heero cut Quatre off as he turned Wing Zero around.  
  
He split an enemy mobile suit in half. Heero's breath was labored as he turned back around to block another onslaught. Trowa was beside him, holding off other mobile suits. "Heero...is something wrong?" Trowa inquired.  
  
"No," came Heero's icy response.  
  
Trowa raised the only visible eyebrow. A large shockwave came and the two seperated. Wing Zero darted up high into the sky, it's wings spread out widely. "Come and get it!" Duo's voice mocked in Heero's cockpit.  
  
Deathscythe flew through the air with two mobile suits on his tail. The scythe appeared and Hell Custom turned around, splitting both suits with one clear swing. "That's how you take care of damned bogies."  
  
Nataku( I think that's Wufei's gundam) sped through the air, landed on the ground and sent his (dragon claw looking thing?) at a mobile suit coming at him. Wing Zero came down to earth as Trowa took care of the last enemy suit. The five pilots jumped out of their cockpits. "Heero...what happened to you back there?" Quatre inquired.  
  
Heero was silent, a shadow forming over his eyes. Trowa stepped forward and stopped when Heero suddenly glared at him. "Heero, go home. Get some rest," Trowa said.  
  
"I'm fine," Heero said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You look pale, man. You should really get some rest," Duo said with a frown.  
  
"I'm not one to care, Yuy. But you do need rest...it's been a real long week," Wufei said with a sigh before turning away.  
  
"I'm fine!!" Heero yelled at his pilots.  
  
Duo shook his head and started to walk towards Heero. Heero quickly pushed Duo to the dirt and jumped up onto Wing Zero, entering the cockpit and taking off into the sky. "Heero is going to get hurt one of these days," Trowa muttered before walking back to his gundam.  
  
~~ Present ~~  
  
Heero opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep and somehow got to his bed. "What day is it?" He wondered before sitting up.  
  
He got to his feet and dressed into blue jeans and a t-shirt. Heero walked out of his apartment and headed down the long staircase. Dropping from the second story and landing firmly on his feet, Heero set off towards a small shop on the edge of town. The ding of a bell, Heero entered the store and looked over at the owner. It was Duo.  
  
"Ah, hello Heero," Duo said without looking up from a newspaper.  
  
"I've been having thoughts, Duo. About the advice you guys gave me. I'm going to..."  
  
Heero ran out of the store before Duo could react. "Heero!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Duo's hands trembled as he reached for the phone. "Trowa...pick up the goddamn phone!" He growled.  
  
"H-hello?" Trowa's voice inquired on the other line.  
  
"Trowa! He's really going to do it this time!! Get the hell over here! And I don't give a damn about it only being five in the fucking morning!"  
  
"Alright! You don't have to get all maniac on me, I'll be right over...get the other pilots!"  
  
Duo hung up the phone and shook his head. "There won't be enough time...I'd better just do it on my own!" He exclaimed before bursting outside and running after Heero, who was now a dot in the distance.  
  
- To Be Continued. What is Heero going to do? Sorry this was short, but I lost my train of thought for a second. But if you like this story, please review. If you do...I shall give you chocolates and stuff! Mweheh 


	2. Saving Heero

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own Gundam Wing nor do I own the characters. So, yeah. Don't flame me or anything. Heh.  
  
- Title - Ashamed.  
  
- Author - CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
= Hehe, I don't think in da club'll be a good song to listen to while writing this.=  
  
- Chapter - Two  
  
- Title - Saving Heero.  
  
======  
  
Heero tripped and fell to the gravel dirt. He rolled over and stared up at the sky for a moment before sitting up. He spotted Duo running towards him and he quickly got to his feet, running the opposite way. His pistol in hand, trembling. Duo felt the now growing fatigue in his muscles, he hadn't been doing anything athletic for a while and it finally showed. He pushed himself anyways. A large boom came from above, a gundam flew overhead. Its' white wings spread out wide. "Oh! Shit!" Duo yelled.  
  
Wing Zero landed infront of Heero and he climbed up into the cockpit. He closed the door and grabbed the controls, glaring at Duo. "Get away, Duo!" He ordered.  
  
Duo stood about ten feet away. His braid uplifted by the breeze Wing Zero had made, then it fell lamely on his shoulder. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Duo inquired furiously.  
  
Heero shook his head slowly. "You wouldn't ever understand, Duo. You weren't there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Heero! I want to help you!"  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
Duo spread his arms out. "Then if you don't need help...you'll have to fight me to prove it."  
  
Hell Custom appeared from the clouds and landed behind Duo, kneeling down with its' hand set on the dusty ground. Duo jumped onto the palm and was lifted into the cockpit. "Duo," Heero's voice said with a warning tone.  
  
"You need help! I'm not going to lay down like a dog and not help you out. You are my fellow pilot and friend!" Duo snapped.  
  
"I'm no ones friend, Duo."  
  
"You helped us out in the missions! You backed us up! That's a friend!"  
  
Wing Zero stepped forward. Unsheathing the blade from it's holder. "Don't make me do this Duo. But if you push me...I will kill you."  
  
"If you push me...I'll kill you before you even touch me, Heero."  
  
Heero's eyes widened and quickly dimmed. Wing Zero shot forward and the blade was blocked by Hell Custom's scythe. The two exchanged blows, both with so much power that the weapons sizzled with smoke. Wing Zero knocked Hell Custom to the dirt and held the blade to the cockpit door. "Duo...don't follow me anymore," Heero said with an icey voice before Wing Zero quickly flew away.  
  
Hell Custom jumped up. "HEERO!!!!!" Duo screamed.  
  
"Duo..where's Heero?" Trowa's voice inquired.  
  
Hell Custom turned around and Trowa was standing on the ground. "He's gone...DAMNIT!!! I could have saved him, Trowa!!"  
  
Trowa frowned and Duo jumped down from Hell Custom. He dropped to his knees and sent his fists to the dirt. Tears dropped from his eyes. "DAMNIT!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
Wing Zero floated in space, motionless. Even Heero was silent, his eyes dimmed and dark. His left arm twitched before he came out of his silence. "No one cares....it's a fraud...," he mumbled as he looked around space.  
  
"Life is worth living only when you are dead...no one cares for each other, there is always a way someone is using the other. Damn frauds...."  
  
Wing Zero turned towards the colonies. Which were now fragments of a once known dream. Dr.J was dead, Heero didn't care all too much about it. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes slowly before dozing off.  
  
"Heero...."  
  
Heero opened his eyes, a rain of shooting stars lit up his gundam. He smiled inwardly, closing his eyes once again.  
  
"Heero...I can't wait..."  
  
"You can wait," Heero's voice replied.  
  
"But, Heero. I want you here."  
  
"Just wait."  
  
"Hee-"  
  
"I-"  
  
Heero opened his eyes, a single tear running down his right cheek. It floated inside his cockpit, he ignored it and sent Wing Zero back to Earth. "You waited long enough...," he said before finally falling into a deep sleep.  
  
"Heero...I've waited so long."  
  
The cockpit opened and Heero stepped out, his unruly hair tossled more by the breeze. He jumped down and sent Wing Zero away. He strode through the wreckage, his pistol in hand. This place, this old town. His hand began to tremble as he neared a tombstone. A gundanium part was sticking out of the ground, black chalk marked it with words. Heero nelt beside it and his lips formed a sly smile. "You've waited long enough....old friend," he muttered.  
  
He raised the pistol to his right temple. Slowly putting pressure on the trigger.  
  
"Heero!" Duo's voice cried.  
  
Heero leered around, anger building up inside. Duo ran towards him, when he was only a foot away Heero got up and blindsided him with his fist. Duo fell to the dirt, as the cloud of dust cleared Heero had the gun pointed inbetween Duo's eyes. "Are you prepared to die?" Heero inquired.  
  
Duo shook his head and looked over at the gundanium part. "Heero Yuy....died here. On the anniversary of his birth," Duo read.  
  
Heero flinched and unlocked the safety lock. Duo looked up at Heero. "You're going to shoot yourself on your birthday?"  
  
"Life is meaningless, Duo," Heero muttered as he slowly began to pull the trigger.  
  
"Hey! Kid! Watch out!" A loud yell rang through the air.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as another gunshot sounded, Heero jerked to the side. Duo, shocked, sat there. His mouth wide open as the pistol fell from Heero's grasp. "Ja....ne....," Heero muttered before he hit the dirt.  
  
"HEERO!!! YOU BASTARDS!" Duo screamed.  
  
He stood up and picked the gun up off the dirt floor, raised it and pointed it at the other gunman. It was Trowa. "....I....," was all Trowa could manage.  
  
"Trowa...but...but why!!!???" Duo inquired as he marched over to Trowa.  
  
He grabbed a fistfull of Trowa's shirt collar, glared into his eyes and tears formed. "He....HE WAS ONLY A KID!!!!" Duo shouted.  
  
"He would have done it to himself anyways!....why let him suffer...why hold him back...why keep him angry and boiling inside?! He wanted to DIE!" Trowa exclaimed.  
  
Duo punched Trowa and turned to Heero's body. Tears slid down his cheeks as he slowly made his way to where Heero laid. "He was only...fifteen....he was the same as us!"  
  
Blood covered the ground from the wound in Heero's chest. It had hit his heart straight on, bursting it on impact.  
  
Duo buried Heero by the tombstone he(Heero) had made himself. "Rest in peace...at last....buddy," Duo murmered before turning away.  
  
Trowa paid his last respects and left, following behind Duo. Heero had been saved, Trowa thought, but not in the best way.  
  
-- The End.~~ u_u;; sad... 


End file.
